<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Family Works by daisy100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396012">How Family Works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy100/pseuds/daisy100'>daisy100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Brave (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy100/pseuds/daisy100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of little moments showing how special this team is as a family and how they value one another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The team that knits together stays together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Amir walked back to the hut after prayers he couldn't help but think of the team he had joined and just how amazing they were.  He knew intellectually that joining a team would be different then working alone and that omega teams tended to be closer then other teams since they worked in such high stress environments but he wasn't expecting what this team was.  They kept surprising him and tonight was no exception.  He  walked into the hut to see his highly skilled specialized team surrounded by brightly colored yarn and arguing about whose turn it was to kept Patton out of the yarn.  Preach was the first to notice him walk in yelling "Amir it's your job to keep him away, he just makes a mess of things and gets Jaz all cranky"</p><p>"I don't get cranky Preach, I just lose track of my rounds and then I have to frog stuff and I hate frogging, then I have even more lose yarn and then he gets even more in the way" huffed Jaz</p><p>Amir was totally lost at this point "What exactly am I keeping him away from, and what exactly is frogging and why do you make it sound like the end of the world is coming along with it?"  </p><p>Picking up the purple thing in her lap Jaz showed Amir what he assumed was a hat for a doll, and that didn't really clear any of his questions up but Jaz had returned to her knitting thinking that showing the tiny hat was obvious enough as an explanation.  McG took pity on the questioning expression that had taken hold of Amir's face and filled in some of the details.  "My mom's a NICU nurse back in Montana and we knit hats, well Jaz, Preach, and I do Top crochets blankets because those can come out wonky and no one cares"</p><p>At that Top held up a slightly trapezoidal blanket "My Aunt tried to teach me when I helped out with the farm over the summer, said I needed something to calm my mind and keep my hands busy, but I never was any good but McG's mom says no one cares when they are picking out a blanket what it looks like so I do my part"</p><p>Well this gave Amir more questions then answers and he couldn't keep them all in so he just blurted out the ones that were really bugging him "Why are they so tiny? When did you start? and Jaz why do you know how to knit and will you please tell me what frogging is?"</p><p>Preach glanced up at him responding "We make hats in a lot of sizes but McG's mom told us that some of the micro premies they get in there are only 12 inches and a little over a pound and those babies need all the warmth they can get, so homemade hats work best.  When they are bright colored or patterned its also special for the parents, they get to pick out something they think suits their little one and its special"</p><p>As Preach went back to his little hat McG picked up the story "I often helped my mom out with this stuff when I was home but I never really brought it with my on deployment, no one really wants to see their male medic knitting.  One time about two ish years ago I was skyping my mom and she mentioned that she was almost out of the hats I had made the last time I was home and that she couldn't wait for the deployment to end so I could make her more.  Well I didn't know it but Jaz overheard my conversation and like three weeks later she dumped a pile of tiny hats in my lap and told me that she guessed on sizes and if my mom wanted more specific ones to let her know.  Once I realized that Jaz knit and wasn't going to mock me over this it became a thing"</p><p>"McG I would never mock you over helping sick kids, I will forever mock you over the fact that you still live with your mom, but never that you help sick kids.  As for me I picked up knitting in sniper school, it helps with dexterity and is also fairly meditative.  I always bring at least some yarn and needles with me on deployment, but would only ever knit at night because I didn't need to get crap about it being a female hobby and all that" She helpfully added as she held up her hat for inspection.</p><p>"Nice Jazzy Mom will love that, she has a new little girl born the other day 25 weeker 1lb 7oz and you know how she feels about purple"</p><p>"That its the best color, obviously" sassed Jaz</p><p>With that Amir took a seat on the floor to play with Patton and to watch his team knit tiny hats for babies they will never meet all because McG's mom mentioned a need.  He was content to soak up how special this team was for several minutes before exclaiming "You never told me what frogging was and why its so awful"</p><p>"Rip Rip Rip" was all the response he got as they all dissolved into laugher</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. As you wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another moment for the team.  McG has to get crafty in dealing with a sick Jaz and Amir realizes how crafty they all are (as well as how much they care for each other)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McG spent the whole ride back to the base trying to think of the best way to deal with Jaz, he knew she had some broken ribs and possibly a concussion and that she really needed to just rest when they got back.  The problem was that there wasn't really much he could do for her other then some advil and hovering telling her to rest and nothing spurred Jaz on more then being told to rest.  She wasn't a great patient when there was actual treatment, she was even worse when the treatment was rest and McG usually paid the price the next time they were boxing or running or anything really (she was good at kicking his ass).  He could make her rest by pulling rank as team medic or he could force Top to pull rank as CO but she would make his life living hell for weeks if he did.  So for the last hour he had been trying to think of how to get her to rest without ordering it, he finally realized that movie night would probably do the trick but that he still needed to get her on the couch and doing nothing before during and after the movie.  Slowly he hatched a plan that would be sure to work as long as everyone played their parts.  When she closed her eyes briefly laying her head on Preach's shoulder he looked to Top with an expression that said trust me to help her.  Just as they were pulling up to the hut before the car even came to a full stop he was yelling "First one to the hut picks the movie for the night"  </p><p>He was counting on Preach and Amir to hold Jaz back as he ran the short distance.  He knew that his plan was starting to come together when he heard an indignant screech from behind him and then Jaz's loud bossy voice erupted "McG you cheated and all of you helped him cheat, Preach you held me back and Amir you were just slow and in my way and Top you slowed down so he could escape the car before I could even unbuckle my seat belt, you all owe me for this."</p><p>McG smiled as everyone but Jaz caught on to what exactly he was doing and they all just waited for her to make her demands.  She started with the obvious "McG I get the couch for the whole night, and no whining about how you are too big for the chairs and how this isn't fair, your cheating wasn't fair in the first place.  Also I get veto power on the movie I am not watching The Hangover for the 1000th time you idiot"</p><p>He raised his hands in surrender "Fine Jazzy the whole couch all to yourself and veto power over the movie"</p><p>Smugly she turned to Preach "Since you were the one holding me back you owe me even more, I want one of those foot massages and for you to paint my toe nails and I may or may not let your girls know how good you are at that"</p><p>Preach groaned at the thought of his girls finding out he could do make up and paint nails, his return would be a never ending torturous spa day "Just don't tell the girls Jaz and I'll paint your nails again in a week too"</p><p>She nodded at this and then whirled on Top and Amir "I suppose your offenses are the least onerous so I'm only asking for the special popcorn I know you have hidden from me Top and Amir you can make mac n cheese and then bring it to me on the couch since the moment I leave it McG will steal my spot"</p><p>As the guys looked at each other in victory she stalked off yelling "I'm also taking first shower and then camping out on the couch you cheaters"</p><p>McG couldn't believe how well his plan had worked commenting to the others "Thanks guys, I'm glad you caught on to what I was trying to do, she needs to just sit on the couch and do nothing"</p><p>Top and Preach just nodded their heads but Amir was curious "That was your medical plan for Jaz, challenge her over something stupid so she makes crazy demands, what if she hadn't fallen for it? What if she managed to get to the hut first? </p><p>McG threw his head back and laughed "Jazzy never backs down from a challenge and if she had managed to win she still would have been sitting still for an entire movie she just would have been less comfortable in a chair rather then the couch and you wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of special popcorn and listening to Jaz and Top quote the Princess Bride"</p><p>"Princess Bride? how do you know she won't veto that, it doesn't seem like a very Jaz movie, or a Top movie for that matter?" Amir was still questioning</p><p>Rolling his eyes Top defended himself "I have sisters Amir, you watch that movie a lot with sisters.  As for Jaz it was the only movie that she and Elijah could ever agree on and so I imagine that she will say yes to it out of nostalgia and love for him"</p><p>True to her word after her shower Jaz camps out on the couch to defend her spot.  After dinner Jaz looks expectantly at McG for his movie pick and upon seeing the DVD case burst into laughter and just shook her head yes.  McG pops it in with a look to Amir.  McG's plan works Jaz has been resting on the couch all night getting her toenails painted a ludicrous purple color none of the guys can believe is actually hers and eating special popcorn.  The best part is that they all quote Princess Bride loudly and without shame.  Amir just shakes his head watching them as he thinks to himself that no one absolutely no one would believe that this team was eating the weirdest popcorn ever (cheddar cheese and caramel flavors) quoting the Princess Bride all so that they can guarantee that Jaz would recover mostly in peace.  He wondered how they would surprise him next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Princess Bride is wonderfully quotable and it just makes me laugh.  The movie types I pick for the team are as follows Jaz action movies<br/>Preach foreign black and white films<br/>McG comedies<br/>Top WWI and WWII movies<br/>Amir classics like Casablanca <br/>Cheddar popcorn mixed with caramel popcorn is absolutely amazing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Poker Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poker night at the hut reminds Preach of home also a team full of spies and professionals probably shouldn't play poker</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preach laughed to himself as he finished setting up for poker night, carefully stacking the kit kats and reeses cups his wife sent him in front of Top's spot at the table.  Poker night at the hut reminded him of game nights back at home with his girls, although they were partial to hearts not poker.  Everything else was the same though, side bets of chores and privileges, enough junk food to kill a man (how his team of elite soldiers ate so much crap was beyond him), and teasing so much teasing.  He could almost feel like he wasn't halfway around the world and was looking forward to how Amir settled into this crazy poker night thing they had going on.  Amir wandered into the kitchen hearing Preach laugh and quirked his eyebrow in question at the neatly stacked chocolates in front of Top's spot.<br/>"Don't touch Top's special chocolate, he claims that the ones in Turkey don't taste like their American counterparts so he bribed my wife into mailing them to me and then I ration them out for poker nights"</p><p>"I did not bribe her Preach I merely offered to email her pictures of you that she might enjoy, like from that op in Brussels with you in a tux and laugh all you want but these taste so much better then whatever you bought in Adana and tried to pass off as American" With that he plopped down in his spot and started eating, glancing at Amir he asked with a smirk "How's your poker game Amir, it can get a bit intense around here, none of us are good losers"</p><p>"I learned at the Farm, I might stand a chance" Amir smirked and took a sip of his tea thinking that his team wouldn't knew what hit them when he was finished tonight, he had a damn good poker face having honed it at the Farm surrounded by spies.</p><p>With that the three settled in waiting for their last two teammates to join them, just as Preach was about to yell out for them he heard McG's teasing voice shout " You love me like this Jazzy"  With that a nearly naked McG ambled into the kitchen.</p><p>Amir couldn't resist the snarky response that escaped out of him "Unless I learned the rules of strip poker wrong aren't you supposed to start with all your clothes on and take them off as you lose are you that bad that you just start off nearly naked?"</p><p>Not waiting for his response Jaz chimed in with her own commentary "McG here has forgotten that none of us want to stare at his mostly naked self unlike Eli"</p><p>McG however was focused on something else "Strip poker huh? how wild did you get at the Farm their Amir, any good stories to share with the class?" He gave Amir his best puppy dog eyes trying to get a crazy story out of their tight lipped newest team member.</p><p>Amir simply stared at the other man with a droll look on his face.</p><p>"Ignore him Amir he got used to the fact that he could distract Eli by just sitting there and then rile Jaz up in the process because the more Eli lost the more chores he had to do and the less time Jaz could kick his ass at video games, I told you we weren't good losers"</p><p>Amir just watched Jaz as she carefully snuck up beside Top and stealthily stole a reeses cup then had the audacity to wink at him as he sat there staring.  Only Jaz could get away with that and she knew it.  She plopped down in the chair next to Top and didn't even begin to hide the sound of unwrapping the candy, for his part Top glanced her way and then immediately glanced back at his quickly disappearing pile of candy.  Amir shot a glance at Preach who rolled his eyes and cast a knowing look at Jaz at which point Amir realized she was also playing dirty, she was wearing a grey army shirt that was too big to be hers and Amir knew instantly that it was Top's and that it wasn't an accident.</p><p>A few hands later and Amir was realizing that his poker face and powers of observation were not enough in this group, the poker game was practically secondary, for every actual wager their were side bets and all sorts of deals happening.  He himself had already lost first shower privilege for a month to Jaz and would apparently be doing Preach's laundry for two weeks.  Jaz was doing quite well for her self, in addition to the first shower privilege she had gotten out of kitchen and bathroom cleaning for three weeks, and was in the process of getting McG to do her wash for the next month. "Its not like you have very big loads McG you are shirtless all of the time and some times don't wear pants, you could just add my shit to yours and it would still only be a load."</p><p>"Fine Jaz since you beat my hand I will do your wash for a month, I won't however be washing anyone else's shit even if you claim its yours" he said with a pointed glance at her current attire</p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about asshole"</p><p>Preach sat back watching Top during this exchange and saw the tips of his ears turning pink as he resolutely stared at his cards refusing to make eye contact with anyone.  <br/>Top quickly looked up "Alright you two back to the game"</p><p>Jaz for her part simply rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer while McG tried to look offended that he got no where with his jab about the shirt.  As the night wore on the game got sloppier and the bets and dares got messier and the only one who seemed to be coming out on top was Jaz, Amir was shocked at much he had given up and lost during the course of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yup I joined the shirt train<br/>also going along with the fandom on Eli's sexuality since we got almost nothing on him (and to be honest not enough on the rest of them)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The cookie fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone bakes cookies for the team and Amir learns of the cookie fairy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amir woke to the smell of melting chocolate and browned butter and he was confused as to where he was.  The smells reminded him of home and his own adventures in the kitchen nothing he associated with this hut in the middle of an Army base.  He was determined to figure out who could possibly be cooking or baking rather, he had eliminated Jaz and McG on principle neither could cook and he didn't think either was faking that, they were too awful when it was their turn for cooking.  Jaz veered towards under or over done because she was impatient and got distracted and definitely wouldn't have the patience to actually brown butter.  McG on the other hand had exactly one thing he could make well (burritos) and a whole host of things that were technically edible but only if you were willing to not look at what you were eating (some how he killed spaghetti).  He highly suspected Preach even if the man did lean towards healthy smoothies and protein power bowls, at least he knew his way around a kitchen and probably baked with his girls at home.  Top was the remaining mystery, Amir had seen him grill frequently and it was all pretty good but Top never seemed to set foot in the actual kitchen and never actually cooked anything else.  He slowly crept out of bed wanting to hold on to the element of surprise for as long as he could, as he rounded the corner he couldn't help but yelp "Top? this is you? you know how to bake?"</p><p>"Keep it down Amir I don't want anyone to know its me" he grumbled </p><p>"Why? no one will care, I mean McG might chain you to the oven forever if those taste as good as they smell" Realization dawned on Amir as he uttered that last part, McG tended to think with either his stomach or his dick (and both got him in trouble)</p><p>"Exactly Amir, plus the cookies now get to arrive in secret and Jaz gets to do her happy dance about the cookie fairy coming and McG tries to eat them all for breakfast and then Jaz hides them and doles them out for good behavior"</p><p>"I'm sorry the what? What is a cookie fairy and why does Jaz dance about it?"</p><p>"The cookie fairy Amir, like the tooth fairy or Santa" At Amir's quirked brows he expanded, "its just what Jaz and McG shout when they see the cookies on the table, they joke she shows up whenever they had a rough mission or need some extra care, neither of them know its me and it makes them happy, so the cookie fairy comes and drops off cookies in the middle of the night"</p><p>Amir continued to wrap his head around this extraordinary team and the family they had built "So Jaz will really dance for cookies? And does McG actually get any after Jaz hides them?"</p><p>"You will just have to see Amir, go back to bed and wake up to the joys of the cookie fairy"</p><p>Amir could barely sleep the rest of the night, it was like Santa or the Tooth Fairy he thought as he managed to drift off just before dawn.  He woke again to shouts of glee that sounded nothing like his tip of the spear omega team and more like what his sister sounded like on her birthday.  He stumbled out into the kitchen just in time to catch Jaz doing some kind of jumpy dance move and grab the cookie tin out from under McG's nose.  "Jazzy just give me like five cookies now for breakfast and then you can do whatever it is you do with them and I'll be good for the rest of the day" he whined looking mournfully at the tin of cookies</p><p>"No way McG the only way you are getting cookies for breakfast is if you wear a shirt and promise to wear said shirt for the rest of the day, and even so you are only getting two cookies, the cookie fairy doesn't come that often I need to ration these out"</p><p>"four cookies Jazzy and I'll wear a shirt for two days"</p><p>"three cookies, two days of a shirt, and I get to shower before you today"</p><p>"You have yourself a deal, so how 'bout those cookies then"</p><p>"How 'bout that shirt McG no shirt no cookies" She demanded with the cookie tin carefully guarded in her arms since she knew just what he was capable of, it was at that moment that she noticed Amir "here Amir you have got to try one of these cookies, they are the best chocolate chip cookies ever, I don't know what it is but they are just perfect"</p><p>McG stood stock still whining "Jazzzzzzzzzzy why does he get cookies without deals and bribes"</p><p>Jaz only rolled her eyes slightly before responding "because unlike you McG, Amir is acting like a gentleman and doesn't look like he plans to eat all of them for breakfast and leave none for the rest of us" At that she handed one to Amir and bit into one herself letting out a small moan as she did so.  Amir glanced around at his team before taking a big bite of the cookie, noticing that Top was staring very intently at some paperwork with pink tinged ears, McG was mumbling about how unfair it all was, Jaz was smiling and licking the chocolate off her fingers and Preach was watching knowingly.</p><p>"Fine Jazzy I'll put a shirt on" and looking more like he was up to something then usual slyly added "and why don't you share with Top he looks like he wants to devour something"</p><p>Amir watched the smirk on McG's face fall off as Jaz got her game face on and deliberately walked over to where Top was sitting and leaned down practically whispering "here take a bite"</p><p>Noticing the challenging tone in her voice he didn't take the cookie out of her hands but rather let her feed him a bite and then watched as she sauntered back to McG with a look that couldn't be explained on her face "For that McG you are down to two cookies but the bargain still stands, two days of shirts and I get to shower before you today" and with that she left with the cookie tin carefully guarded in her arms to hide them until the next round of bargaining began.  Amir shared a smile with Preach at what just happened, mostly that Jaz had out maneuvered McG so well but also whatever that almost flirting thing that Top and Jaz had done.  He very much understood why the cookie fairy came and why Top wanted to keep his role in that secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the recipe that inspired this post: https://sallysbakingaddiction.com/brown-butter-chocolate-chip-cookies/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dance it out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Middle of the night dance parties and ass kicking (or Amir learns not to sneak up on Jaz)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaz lay in her bunk restless, they had gotten back from a mission late and didn't really have time to decompress, normally she could sleep anytime anywhere but still hyped up after a mission she was having trouble.  She knew she could keep laying there staring at the ceiling getting more and more annoyed or she could do something about it.  If it wasn't the middle of the night boxing or sparing would be her preferred method, however it was the middle of the night and she was pretty sure her teammates would not appreciate the thumps and clanging that came from boxing a bag nor would they want to be dragged from their bunks to get there asses kicked sparring.  So nodding to herself she figured she would go with Eli's method of getting out of his head, a dance party, and if she was really going to commit to the Eli method it had to be in her underwear in the middle of the common area.  She had discovered him one night shaking his ass in his tiny boxer briefs dancing to what she discovered was Cher (god he could be a walking gay cliche sometimes).  Jaz figured he would forgive her if she went with music other then Cher since she wasn't a gay male cliche, she was a badass sniper (who had a soft spot for the Spice Girls).  Slowly she crept down the hallway and into the darkened common room silently thanking her ninja abilities, while she knew her team wouldn't care what she was doing she didn't really want an audience either.<br/>She popped her head phones in and started the playlist listed as Out of My Head filled will songs listed solely by track number and no names.  She laughed to herself as Wannabe started playing jumping and shimmying in that flailing way you could only dance when you were alone.  She had to admit Eli was on to something (not the Cher) but the underwear dance party part was spot on.  With her hair down and flying around her face and her eyes closed Jaz lost herself to the music and her dance party.  The hut was the only place she would ever think of being this unaware, which is why she didn't see or hear Amir until his hand touched her shoulder from behind.  Then instincts kicked in and she grabbed the offending wrist and flipped her assailant causing him to land with a thud and yelp "Jaz?"</p><p>That snapped her out of her trance  "What the fuck Amir, don't sneak up on me"</p><p>"I called your name several times Jaz, you just didn't hear me" he panted from his spot on the floor still not moving "what were you even doing out her in the middle of the night?"</p><p>"what does it look like I was doing Amir" Jaz was pissed and not trying to keep her voice down.  She hated being caught unawares and was glaring at him menacingly standing above him with her hands on her hips.</p><p>The hut suddenly flooded with light as the other members of the team rushed into the common area and stood with their mouths hanging open at Jaz in her undies standing over a contrite looking Amir.  McG was the first to recover his wits "you have some kind of kinky thing happening out here behind our backs"</p><p>Amir stuttered "Its not what it looks like"</p><p>"It looks like Jaz was about to give you a dressing down in her underwear while you stared at her, kinky shit to me" </p><p>Jaz still annoyed and running on a bit of adrenaline huffed "I was following Eli's tried and true get out of your head method and having a dance party in my undies.  Amir thought he could sneak up on me so I flipped him"</p><p>"I didn't think I could sneak up on you Jaz I called your name multiple times, you just didn't hear me"</p><p>"So you thought touching me was a good idea, I thought you were smarter then that" she rolled her eyes but did finally offer him a hand to help him off the floor.</p><p>Amir bit out a gruff thanks still smarting at having his ass handed to him so soundly.  Preach took pity on him "All of us have snuck up on Jazzy and all of us have landed on our asses Amir, welcome to the club"</p><p>"All of you? This I want to hear"</p><p>Jaz smirked and was about to launch into the tale when a gruff Top grumbled "This is not a sleepover we do not gossip in our underwear in the middle of the night"</p><p>Preach chuckled with a knowing look on his face as Jaz sauntered over standing right in front of Top "You just don't want me to tell Amir about you stalking me at the range and you almost getting a broken nose" She smirked "Can I at least tell him about McG if I put on a shirt"</p><p>He brought his hand up to his face running over his beard and pinching his lower lip keeping his eyes closed to try and resist looking at her.  "Everyone knows you can kick our asses Jaz no need to gloat" With that he practically stomped out of the room still not meeting anyone's eyes</p><p>McG diffusing the sudden tension commented "I'm up for gossiping in our undies as long as beer is involved"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amir is getting used to the realities of living with other people Jaz included</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Amir relaxed in the shower he realized that he was finally getting used to living with other people, he was even singing in the shower again something he hadn't allowed himself to do for years, probably because he didn't always sing in English or Arabic, his fall back was Farsi and while lovely was not always a language he should admit to knowing.  Granted singing in the hut was way different than singing in his own apartment, he had an audience here and the acoustics were pretty crappy but at least he was comfortable enough to sing.  His mind was pulled back from his musings with pounding on the bathroom door "Amir if you use all the hot water up while putting on a show I will murder you in your sleep" Jaz hollered</p><p>This was one thing that Amir was not getting used to, the need to rush and hurry when in safety, when at home and they could relax.  He was all set to just ignore them both and deal with Jaz's wrath when he heard another set of footsteps join Jaz at the door.  "Relax Jazzy he might be singing to cover the sounds of something else" McG chimed in</p><p>"I don't want to hear about that you ass"</p><p>Amir decided to quickly end the shower barely taking the time to dry out before hustling out and glaring at both of his teammates  "Don't worry Amir, Top won't let her murder you in your sleep"</p><p>"No but he might let me get away with not paying attention to you when I'm on overwatch" with that she slipped past both men shutting the door before either could mount a good response</p><p>Jaz showered quickly and efficiently like years of being in the military had taught her, she preferred to mock her teammates for their long showers not take them herself.  Her only indulgence was apple scented shampoo and conditioner.  As she left she smiled slyly at McG "I might have taken the rest of the hot water just for your commentary"</p><p>"Whatever Jazzy you didn't shower long enough for it to get hot in the first place"</p><p>Later as the team gathered to eat Amir realized the other thing he wasn't getting used to living with others and that were pretty specific to Jaz.  He didn't care that she was a woman but he did kind of hate her hair and the fact that strands of it were everywhere.  He was about to pull another long black strand from the table when McG beat him to it and then proceeded to hand it to Jaz "Here Jazzy you left this, you might want it back"</p><p>She didn't even try to take it just rolled her eyes and retorted with what must be her standard line "I shed McG, I do not want it back"</p><p>"I'm sorry, you shed, are you a dog?" Amir asked before realized what he said and who he said it to.</p><p>Jaz didn't even dignify that with a response just a glare that spoke volumes.  Preach on the other hand felt the need to chime in "Yea you will find Jaz's hair all over everything even if you think she hasn't touched it or gone near it.  I think its the universes way of spreading Jaz around us so she can always protect us"</p><p>Top snorted at that muttering "Yea or its the universes way of convincing my sisters I'm finally dating"</p><p>"WHAT? They think we are dating" yelped a pink faced Jaz</p><p>"No but the leave we had after you first joined the team I kept pulling your hair out of my clothes and they jumped to conclusions and started asking probing questions.  I didn't realize what they were getting at until I showed them a picture of the team and pointed everyone out by name and Jen whacked me behind the head yelling we thought you were dating not that the military finally got its head out of its ass about women on special forces"  he explained in a rush not making eye contact with Jaz</p><p>Preach exchanged a knowing look with the others before circling back to his original point "You will find her hair everywhere she has ever been and everywhere she thinks of being"</p><p>McG gladly contributed to this conversation "Oh so that's why I pulled your hair out of my sheets, you want to join me in bed Jazzy, or did you just confuse my sheets with someone else's? maybe there is someone else you want to join in bed?"</p><p>"I have no idea what you are getting  McG" muttered a very red faced Jaz</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>McG handing Jaz her hair back is exactly what my husband does to me, it always makes me laugh.  Amir's language prowess was alluded to but never specified, I'm giving him Farsi as a language because it mostly fits and I find it to be a beautiful language.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team has very specific birthday traditions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amir spent the day telling himself that he was glad no one was making a big deal about his birthday, that it wasn't something to get excited about anymore he was a CIA operative  working with an Omega team.  Walking through the base after evening prayer he finally admitted to himself that he was disappointed that no one had even wished him Happy Birthday, he thought the team had finally accepted him as part of the family.  As he trudged along he hoped that everyone was occupied or distracted when he got back so he could sneak into his room and sulk in a way most unbecoming to a man of his age.  He figured he would let himself wallow tonight and then tomorrow he could go back to the cool indifference he had cultivated over years undercover.  He was relieved when he saw that no one was outside and there was no fire going, one hurdle down and the closer he was to sulking.  He was confused though when he entered the hut and heard laughter "Jeez Jaz that is the ugliest one yet, Amir is going to think you hate him still"</p><p>"Shut up Top I followed the instructions, it just needs more frosting and it will be fine, here does this batch taste the same as the other? I followed Preach's instructions" She huffed holding out her finger for him to taste her eyes going wide as Amir tried to sneak into the hut.  </p><p>"Not exactly the birthday celebration I was hoping for" Amir quipped unable to contain his laughter at the sight of their captain about to lick frosting off of Jaz's finger</p><p>Top ignored what he had been about to do with only the red tips of his ears showing any discomfort "Amir you're back early, we hoped to have everything set up by the time you returned. McG and Preach are still a few minutes out, they went into Adana to that kebab place you like and well Jaz was attempting to cover her failure of a cake with a second batch of Preach's famous frosting"  </p><p>"I didn't fail, its just really really ugly looking but Preach always says that frosting will cover any and all sins and this cake has more sins then McG"</p><p>"Hey I resemble that remark" came the shouted response from McG "Awww Amir you ruined the surprise, I still have to grab the birthday crown"</p><p>"I'm sorry the what? and also Jaz no amount of frosting will be covering the sins of that cake" Amir chided gently, the cake was lopsided and cracked and crumbling.</p><p>"Birthday crown Amir, Birthday boy has to wear it while we celebrate, its part of the fun" he quickly grabbed the hideous bedazzled crown from the hiding spot below the sink and placed it on Amir's head "or girl or birthday girl has to wear it" he quickly amended after a punch from Jaz</p><p>"Where did this even come from?" Amir asked sensing a story</p><p>"Eli" chorused his teammates</p><p>He looked expectantly in wait, a name, while provided much information even if he had never met the guy, did not convey the whole story.  His patience was rewarded "Eli's family was big on birthdays the bigger the better and somehow he had always managed to be home for his birthday until the year Jaz joined the team he pouted and sulked for weeks not knowing that Jaz had reached out to his mom to send her the famous birthday crown and boxes of funfetti cake mix and she tried to make it up to him and wow did she fail on the cake but he was so happy that she tried and the crown stuck around"  Preach helpfully supplied </p><p>Amir felt both touched that he was considered a true member of the team and also a little concerned that he was going to get food poisoning on his birthday "Getting back to the cake, Jaz what the hell did it ever do to you? and will I die if I try a bite"</p><p>"Nothing I think I forgot to grease the pan and then I think I took it out of the pan too soon and well it will taste delicious" She stated mullishly</p><p>"Don't worry Amir, she uses a boxed mix and bakes it all the way through you won't die it just won't win any decorating competitions"  McG added</p><p>"Fine when your birthday rolls around McG I won't bake you a cake"</p><p>"Children, behave" Preach chided gently </p><p>"In grand hut tradition we will eat the ugly cake first and then dinner" Jaz exclaimed putting an end to any further discussions of the ugliness of the cake</p><p>Amir spent the rest of the night content, happy that his team shared their birthday traditions with him, they were a little unexpected but all the more amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My grandmother always says that frosting covers any and all sins on a cake and that the more frosting the better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Downward dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaz's yoga makes for some trying and entertaining moments for the whole team</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaz had a complicated relationship with yoga, when she first started it was because the only remotely physical class the rec center offered on Wednesday nights and she really preferred to be out of the house every night for as long as possible.  The other days were filled with boxing and judo and even swimming but Wednesdays were mostly arts and computers and neither interested Jaz in the slightest.  So she went to yoga and after an few weeks and some massive eye rolls during the breathing and meditation (and maybe falling asleep during meditation) she came to enjoy it and found that it centered her in a way that boxing didn't.  Boxing pushed all of the thoughts out of her head yoga made them creep deep inside her and settle, she liked both feelings she started picking which activity based on what she needed.  In basic and hell up until she joined Dalton's team she stuck to boxing, most of the time she needed the physical release and the ability to push away her thoughts, when she did practice yoga it was in the middle of the night hidden in some dark corner for a few minutes.  Today, today Jaz needed yoga so she wandered out to the common room (in the middle of the day no less) surprisingly only Top was in there, doing paperwork at the desk.  She hadn't been trying to be a ninja (although it was her natural habit) but apparently she was ninja enough to not disturb Top as she laid out her mat and got started.<br/>Adam also had a complicated relationship with yoga, centered entirely around Jaz, he didn't care that she did yoga in the middle of the hut so much as it was getting harder and harder not to stare at her while she did it.  His sisters complained enough about the creepy guy in yoga class who stayed in the back at stared at everyone's asses that he knew it was a big no no, plus you know he was her CO and whatever close almost flirty thing they did was bad enough.  So he would do paperwork and glance at her in the darkened laptop screen using it like a crude mirror.  He tried not to stare long or really at all, just quick glances that he was sure she wasn't catching as she was bending in all sorts of twisty pretzel ways.  <br/>As she watched Top work Jaz decided to test the theory that had been building in her head the past few times she had been doing yoga when no one else was around, she was pretty sure he was trying to sneak glances at her as she worked through various poses but wasn't 100% sure.  Normally she just threw her mat down in whatever direction and positioned herself however she felt but today she directly lined up with the laptop and figured she could flip from her eyes being in view or her ass being in view.  She also felt like torturing him by moaning just to really get at him.  After several minutes of this she went from crescent lunge to camel and caught him red handed staring unabashedly at her form.<br/>"See something you like Top?" she questioned</p><p>"Damn it Jaz how long have you been out here" he tried to play it off knowing that she was smarter then that and would see right through him.  He waited almost not breathing to see where she would take this</p><p>"I think you know how long I have been out here and I think you are enjoying the show" is her sassy reply</p><p>"I uh, Jaz uh" he stutters out "i'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"</p><p>"Do I look uncomfortable to you?"</p><p>"Well I couldn't get into that last one in a million years, probably none of the others either"</p><p>"Different type of uncomfortable Top, but if you aren't too uncomfortable..." she said with a pointed look "you can always give it a try"</p><p>Realizing both what she had insinuated and just how right she was to insinuate it he closed his eyes and pinched his lip "I should probably stay here and finish this up"</p><p>"Whatever you want Top, but I'm not stopping" with that she hulled herself into downward dog and smirking back at him "You are more than welcome to keep watching, you don't even need to keep using your computer as a mirror, turn around and I'll put on a show"</p><p>"I didn't think yoga was a spectator sport"</p><p>"It can be" she stated and then went back to her yoga daring him to give into his desires and spin his chair around and just stare at her unabashedly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm probably never going to write smut or even smut adjacent but I like flirting and innuendo and fluff and whatever dynamic that these two had and we didn't get to see enough of</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kneading for stress relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amir bakes lots of bread and forces the rest of the team to help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amir was relaxing in the kitchen with a nice mug of tea waiting for McG and Jaz to get back from their joint venture to the commissary for staples and the local open air market for his more specific and demanding ingredients.  They had struck a deal with Amir and totally changed the chore rotations (not that those were actually enforced, all the wagers and bets this team made effectively made the official drafted rotation a moot point) that he would do most cooking (Top would still grill because he claimed the grill only liked him and would break if Amir tried to use it) if they hit up both the commissary and the market and any other store if he really really needed them to.  Amir was beginning to suspect that he had been totally out smarted in this deal, not only was it established that the other two couldn't cook to save their lives (he still wondered how no one had gotten food poisoning from them), but Jaz seemed to enjoy going to the market and McG liked to flirt with who ever was working at the checkout at the commissary.  To make matters worse the past few trips both came back claiming that the bread selection wasn't very good and that maybe Amir should just make it instead.  Now as a general rule Amir didn't mind making bread, but he rarely made American sandwich bread and he knew that's what McG and Jaz were hinting at, he prefered to make the bread his mom always made on Saturdays, Khubz.  As McG burst into the hut he knew he was going to have to suck it up and make sandwich bread.  "Amir, buddy they had no bread, not even like they had bread but only the hippie grain stuff that only Preach eats, but legit no bread"</p><p>"Really McG I find it hard to believe that you couldn't flirt your way into a loaf of bread"</p><p>"Oh he tried but the cute red-head wasn't there, it was a blonde who wouldn't even engage with him.  Apparently everyone bought up all the bread since the commissary is going to be closed for a few days for some kind of deep clean" </p><p>"Jazzy you wound me, the blonde was just too shy to flirt, I intimidated her with my pretty face" McG pouted </p><p>"Yea yea pretty boy" She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Amir "so yea totally out of bread and you will have to make squishy white sandwich bread, none of those herbed crusty loaves you love so much"</p><p>"Fine but I am very suspicious of this development and therefore will be requiring both of your help"</p><p>"Us?" they chimed together</p><p>"Yup both of you, I will be here the whole time so you won't screw it up too badly" Amir wondered to himself how big of a lie that was and as if Preach could read his thoughts he ambled into the kitchen commenting "Are you absolutely sure about this Amir, Jaz regularly screws up toast"</p><p>"I do not, none of you appreciate it the way I make it" she grumbled</p><p>"Blackened?" Top butted in</p><p>She just glared at everyone and waited for Amir to tell her the bread making plan "McG I'm going to measure and weigh the ingredients and you can mix them and Jaz you are going to knead the dough"</p><p>"What am I five?" McG questioned the same time Jaz asked "kneading isn't that the important bit?"</p><p>Choosing to ignore McG Amir turned to Jaz "It's a great way to get out some frustration, I think you'll like it"</p><p>Turns out Jaz did like kneading (a bit too much if you asked Amir) she was enthusiastic if not lacking in technique but she wasn't great with the waiting that came with bread making (no surprises there) "Amir I just want toast when will it be toast" she whined</p><p>"Several hours yet, go off and shoot something I think that will make all of us happier"</p><p>Several hours later Amir finally announced that the bread was ready and could even be turned into toast much to Jaz's delight.  Surprising no one but Jaz Top presented her with a perfectly toasted slice of bread slathered in butter and strawberry jam just like she liked.  She blushed slightly mumbling so only Top could hear her "You got it right, I don't actually like it burnt"</p><p>"ya Jaz I know, you smile the biggest when your toast is like this, claim its better then a poptart"</p><p>She blushed further at this waiting for the teasing that was sure to come from her team and was relieved when nothing was said missing the knowing looks between the other three as she stared at her toast sneaking glances at Top.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been baking a lot of bread during my COVID-19 work from home social distancing never ending trapped in my own house time and figured the team could have some fun with this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cough Cough Cough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McG Preach and Jaz are down for the count.  Top and Amir have to take care of them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yea not having them have COVID-19 but I needed it to be respiratory to work in my head (its also what I get sick with the most and thus have limited experience with)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McG was cranky as hell laying in bed staring at the wall thinking, (well actually he was sick but same thing really, just with a side of coughing up a lung), it had all started on the last mission, Preach started getting a fever and Jaz had this cough that got deeper and deeper the longer they were out in the field.  By the time the team was on the flight home He Preach and Jaz were feverish and coughing, McG suspected bronchitis but there wasn't too much to do about it, cough medicine, decongestants, maybe antibiotics and definitely rest.  He didn't carry too much to help with a respiratory infection in his med kit although thinking about it now, maybe he should.  He and Preach were doing better then Jaz two days on but they were still miserable.  McG was just extra annoyed, it was his job to take care of the team and now he was stuck laying in bed calling out to Top and Amir both for himself and for the others.  Amir and Top were taking it in stride with minimal ribbing to McG and Preach (no one was mocking sick Jaz, she could still kill a guy without trying).  Looking at his watch he realized it was medicine time for all of them (and being the medic he was he still insisted on keeping everything and dosing it out at the appropriate time) "Top Amir " was all he got out before another coughing fit took over</p><p>"Yea buddy?" Amir questioned, he had gotten used to being ordered around by McG during this ordeal, it was oddly comforting that McG was still insisting on being the medic rather then the patient.</p><p>"Meds to Preach, and he needs to drink water fill his bottle up"</p><p>Amir rolled his eyes slightly but knew that he was getting the better patient to have to deal with.  Preach would just take his meds, roll his eyes at the fussing that was actually directly at McG, and then go back to sleep.  Jaz on the other hand would fight like hell over all of it, meds, water, fussing.  She was a horrible patient when injured and was perhaps worse when sick.</p><p>Top knew without asking he was on Jaz duty, she barely tolerated McG when sick she really wasn't going to tolerate Amir particularly when McG handed him a blue jar of vapor rub.  He just shot a questioning look to McG at the vapor rub.  McG understood the silent question "She won't put it on her self, says it feels gross on her hands, in fact she barely tolerates it on her chest but she will do it if someone else puts it on, to be safest I'd also wait until 30 min after the cough syrup, it has codeine"</p><p>"Great"</p><p>"Who knows she might be easier on you Top"</p><p>With his ears tinged pink Top almost stomped out of the room, narrowly missing Amir who had come back to check back with McG making sure he was taking care of himself as well.  Waiting until Top was out of ear shot Amir muttered "really?"</p><p>McG knew exactly what he was getting at but chose to ignore it simply stating "we all need to be taken care of"</p><p>Shaking his head Top tried to make enough noise that Jaz wouldn't accuse him of sneaking up on her and try and drop him.  Thankfully she was awake when he got to her, McG insisted she be on the recliner so she could sleep at an angle.  She was unhappy (understatement) about both her location and her general state of being sick, and Top was concerned for his well-being (and hers obviously, he was deeply uncomfortable that she was sick, and wanted to just hold her and comfort her, he just couldn't or could he? no definitely a no to holding Jaz and rubbing her back)  Staring him down she held out her hands for the dose of meds and the bottle of water not yet seeing the vapor rub, taking all the medicines she finally saw the little blue jar "What? No, not happening"</p><p>"Relax Jaz, I'm going to put it on you don't have to touch it"</p><p>"You? No" she blushed slightly</p><p>"Me or Amir, Jaz McG's orders"</p><p>She deflated slightly and unwound the blanket from around her shoulders seeming to accept the situation with less fight then she had ever given medical care.  Crouching down next to the recliner he was suspicious at the ease in which she accepted that he was going to be rubbing vapor rub on her chest , and at that he realized what was about to happen (he was going to touch her skin, rubbing her chest, crap!).  She saw all of this flit across his face (for a man who prized himself on being in control he really wasn't right now) "I don't bite Top, unless you ask" she smirked</p><p>His ears were no longer pink they were bright red as was the back of his neck and he couldn't make eye contact with her as he scooped out a bit of the strong smelling goop and ignoring her comment began to rub it on her skin trying to do it like McG using only his finger tips, he wasn't counting on how warm her skin would be or how much he was thinking about her comment until his whole hand was rubbing the vapor rub in circles on her chest.  He was distracted but how good she felt under his hand and hadn't noticed how long he had been there until a whispered "Adam" ghosted out of her lips.  That brought him back to the present and he jerked his hand away stammering "all done, you can rest now"</p><p>Apparently the codeine was starting to kick in because she reached out her hand saying "rest with me, I still won't bite"</p><p>"we both won't fit on the chair Jaz and you need to rest"</p><p>"the couch then, please" she looked at him with her big eyes and he knew he had lost the battle, silently he started gathering up the blankets wrapped around her and making a nest on the couch.  That was how he found himself sitting on the couch with Jaz leaning up against his chest watching her sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I also won't put vapor rub on myself, I make my husband put it on and still whine about it.  I like giving these characters pieces of me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Anniversaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How the team celebrates good anniversaries and bad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To those who celebrate Happy Easter I hope everyone continues to do ok during these trying times</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam was at a loss as he wandered the market trying to find something for Jaz he always marked the anniversary of a teammate joining with something, often a small gift and maybe the meal or alcohol they preferred if that was in his capabilities.  His past gifts to Jaz hadn't been anything special beyond what he gifted anyone else (a favorite food from the states or a small trinket) but this year had been hard and he wanted to mark that, he also felt that they had drawn closer and wanted to acknowledge that with in the confines of what they were.  So he found himself wandering the open air market they went to source Amir's specialty ingredients (not that he could go when Jaz and McG went to get the spices Amir so loved, no, so he made an extra trip out begging paperwork while the rest of the team went to the beach).  He walked past a women selling jewelry and before he could over think it he found himself looking at rings.  He knew she wore a large assortment of different styles but that she gravitated towards simple but interesting plain metal pieces.  Finding something he felt was perfect he paid and walked away only then did the magnitude of what he had done hit him and he panicked slightly (oh god he bought Jaz a ring, not an engagement ring but still a ring, and for Jaz the women he was ...well his Jaz).  He kept walking through the market trying to think of what he could do and finally settled on a solution he would just get her two gifts, the first inline with what he always got his team and the ring given privately.  That settled he looped back through the market to find something else and settled on a little jewelry dish because he remembered Patton had gotten into her room and accidentally broke her old one and she had just stolen a plate to make do.</p><p>A few days later they were back from a mission and it was close enough to her anniversary of joining the team that he felt it was celebration night.  Adam told Amir he had the night off from cooking since Jaz seemed to love nothing more then a nice steak off the grill.  He did delegate margaritas to McG because Jaz claimed his were weak and he wanted her to be happy on this night (and always really).  Everyone knew what this date was and were happy to celebrate Jaz and how she kept them all alive.  Once he had handed everyone but Amir a margarita McG proposed a toast "To our Jazzy may she always shoot straight and never at us"</p><p>"What the hell does that mean McG?" </p><p>Looking mildly hurt he retorted "It was a toast Jazzy, something nice to say, something to mark your place with us" </p><p>She just smiled at him and he realized that she was giving him hell for the sake of giving him hell and didn't mean anything by it and threatened to not make her anymore margaritas.  The team settled in for a night of drinking and toasting around the fire.  Preach and Amir wandered off to bed first leaving a slightly annoyed Top and a very oblivious McG out by the fire with a very content and slightly tipsy Jaz.  After a 10 minutes and a few targeted glares McG got the hint that he was no longer welcome at the celebration.  Jaz wasn't paying attention when McG finally slunk off giving Top a knowing look once he realized what was going on.  "Jaz I uh well I uh got you something" he stammered out.</p><p>"You already gave me my gift Top, it was lovely thank you"</p><p>"Its uh something else something more I uh want you to know to uh have this" he said as he reached into his pocket for a small wrapped box.</p><p>She took it without saying anything and began slowly unwrapping the small box with a questioning look on her face finally pulling out the twisted silver and gold ring she still didn't have words.  She didn't say anything to him until she slipped it on her finger finding that it fit just right "Top... Adam it's beautiful, thank you" </p><p>"It is, you are" he waited for the but or the world to crumble around him but nothing bad happened Jaz just looked at him with a face filled with emotions and he without thinking trapped her in a hug that was firmly over the line of not allowed.  They stayed like that far longer then would ever we considered ok but neither made a move to stop it.  Just as Adam was thinking that he should say or do something Jaz pressed a kiss to his cheek and mumbled "Thank you Adam" and then she quickly walked off to her room and left him standing their grinning like a fool.</p><p>He grinned, (mostly to himself he hoped) every time she wore the ring he gave her, every time she used it to calm her hands, every time he remembered what it was like to have her kiss his cheek (god he was a teenage boy).  Preach caught him more than once grinning like a fool over the course of several weeks but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much.</p><p>A month after the happy anniversary of Jaz joining the team was the devastating anniversary of Eli's death, Adam had put in a request to Patricia that unless they were the absolute only team that could handle a situation that they needed to be pulled from rotation for a few days to mourn all over again.  The team woke on the morning of to Amir making breakfast (nothing fancy mind, just something or he knew none of them would eat).  They sat in silence lost in their memories waiting for something or someone to know what to do better then they did.  Preach broke the silence first "Do you remember the night Eli decided to try and do "back flips" off the picnic table?"</p><p>"oh god he was so drunk and was convinced that every time he moved he actually did a back flip and then he would pose like an olympic gymnast who stuck the landing" McG chimed in slightly worried that this wasn't ok, that it wasn't a good idea to laugh and remember the good.</p><p>Preach nodded encouragingly at him, enough that Jaz chimed in with her own story "Do you remember that mission in Amsterdam where he had to go in drag? and Preach did his make up?"</p><p>"Yea he pranced around in those high heals for hours trying to walk right and every time he asked for your help all you could tell him was "I wear sensible shoes you know ask McG" and he kept making a pouty face at the camera and Patricia had to turn off her feed for a minute to compose himself" Top answered grinning all the while.</p><p>And so the day continued with stories and laughter and tears.  Amir gently reminded them to eat through out the day and not drown all of their feelings in alcohol and even though he had never met Eli this felt like a very good way to get to know him, from the team that loved him. Sometime after dinner Preach, Amir and, McG made their excuses to wander off each man content in their need to be alone.  Again Jaz and Top were left sitting around the fire staring at the stars.  They were silent for a while lost in their thoughts and grief Jaz finally broke the silence "Top ... Adam can I ask you for something?"</p><p>"Of course Jaz, you don't have to ask permission, just ask"</p><p>"Will you just hold me while I cry?"  and for a moment he couldn't answer didn't know how to say yes that wasn't creepy or weird or too much so he just stared at her just long enough to start to make her feel uncomfortable before walking over to her on the bench and pulling her into his lap.</p><p>"Its just hard and it sucks and I'm mad at a dead person and you can't be mad at a dead person but I am and that sucks more" she sobbed into his chest.</p><p>Adam carefully stroked her hair and held her while she cried and when he could feel her sobs subsiding whispered "I know Jaz I know" and then he leaned back to kiss her forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today is my wedding anniversary and we are approaching a season of loss for me and I wanted to mark those things through these characters.  <br/>Also we have no real dates or sense of time in the series so I kinda just fudged it all into a giant blurry mess to get this to work in my head.<br/>Not going for grief sex here (even if that can be very helpful in reminding you that you are in fact still alive) just the need for human contact and to love and be loved by one another</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ice cream and snark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaz was cranky, someone (and she high suspected McG), was eating her ice cream.  She not only labeled it threatening death to anyone who touched it she hid it behind 2 ice packs and the weird tin foil frozen blob that had been in the freezer since she joined the team.  Jaz was determined to figure out who was stealing her cookies and cream, they seemed to strike at night after everyone had been drinking (another reason to think McG was to blame, he liked to eat after drinking and would ignore her warnings).  Tonight was the night she was going to strike and then kick his ass, everyone had drank a decent amount laughing around the fire and she knew her ice cream bandit was going to strike.  Sneaking out of her room towards the kitchen she stopped short of her goal, the figure standing furtively in front of the freezer was not McG at all but Top, Jaz quickly changed tactics.  She crept up even quieter then before until she was right at his ear whispering "Thieving is beneath you Top"</p><p>"Damn it Jaz, you're a ninja, you know"</p><p>"I'm rather insulted you don't by now, also stealing Top? really? that feels a bit bellow you as captain" </p><p>"I uh didn't know it was yours" he stammered out blushing slightly</p><p>"Bullshit, everyone knows my handwriting, you more then most since you read all my after action reports, and also who else threatens peoples lives if they touch stuff?"</p><p>"Fine, I didn't think you would notice a spoonful or two at a time going missing" he shot out with a hint of defiance and finally getting a good look at a the pissed off woman in front of him he then blushed and stammered out "What are you wearing?"</p><p>Sparing a glace at her attire Jaz smirked "Pajamas, Top, what else would I be wearing at midnight?"</p><p>"Pants, Jaz, we wear pants"</p><p>"I'll wear pants to sleep if you can get McG to wear a shirt at the breakfast table and you owe me a pint of ice cream" at that she turned and stalked out of the kitchen smirking slightly knowing he was staring at her ass checking her out </p><p>The next day at breakfast she was waiting on tender hooks waiting to see if Top was going to get McG into a shirt or if as she suspected he would prefer to know she didn't sleep in pants and thus could possibly check her out some other time.  Her suspicions were proved correct when over the next few days as McG sauntered around the hut shirtless and Top never said a word.  She was however wondering when she was going to get her ice cream back, that night looking in the freezer for the chicken that Amir wanted for dinner she saw two pints of cookies and cream and a small cryptic note that said 0100 pjs ok she blushed slightly wondering if Top was going to be in his pjs and what exactly those were.</p><p>That night she was uncharacteristically silent as the team joked and drank and hung out, slowly everyone started to head back inside and she quickly darted into her room to get ready for the most ridiculous thing she had ever done.  Feeling the need to creep out of her room like a ninja to try and catch Top unaware she slowly slunk to the kitchen catching sight of him standing at the freezer in a pair of boxer briefs.  "Nice pajamas there Top"</p><p>"Damn it Jaz you'll scare the pants off of me yet"</p><p>"Well that would be a fun sight to see" she smirked as he blushed  "I believe you owe me some ice cream"</p><p>"Yup a pint that's all yours and one to share tonight"</p><p>"You really thought this out didn't you" it was her turn to blush as she realized that he had more or less admitted he wanted to hang out with her in her underwear not trusting herself to speak anymore she reached out and lightly kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine Jaz has a precise block handwriting and a fondness for ice cream.  Also quarantine birthdays require cute tales of our favorite clueless duo.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any and all mistakes, this is my first attempt at fiction writing.<br/>You really can knit/crochet hats and blankets for NICU babies and parents love picking out something special and personal for their baby to wear, unfortunately this might be the only thing they get to pick out for their kiddo and at their tinest most babies cannot wear clothing, only hats to retain body heat.  A micro premie in the NICU might only weigh a little over a pound and the hats can fit on a lemon.<br/>Also yes frogging is the typical term for ripping out crochet or knitting as it goes rip rip rip like a frog</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>